Incognito
by RenakhiteInk
Summary: The universe is out to get her, and she knows it. What did she ever do to deserve all of this? Be born? That's quite harsh, if you ask her. The name is Heather Lancaster, and this is her story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Heather can't take it anymore.

She's had enough, she's suffered enough! What did she do to deserve such a cruel fate... Heather never broke her curfew, never had anything lower than A-, absolutely avoided exclusive relationships (not that there were any guys who liked her), stayed away from drama at school, be the daughter her parents wanted her to be. All that wasn't enough to mask the pain that's destroying her from the inside; nothing will ever be enough to cover that pain.

Heather bent over the sink, pounding her fists on the marble. "It isn't fair!" she said in a rushed whisper, letting the tears that brimmed her stormy gray eyes fall down her cheek. Have you ever gotten that feeling where you read a depressing story (or anything that disheartens you, really), and the story was _that_ poignant there's this feeling of your insides clenching your throat because you fought back the tears? Heather is feeling that right now. Only with tears.

Just then, something happened that can only occur in your dreams took place. As Heather let out another cry, all of the faucets broke, shooting water up in the air, mimicking the effect of rain. Did she just make _that_ happen? Heather knew that the facilities of the Gotham Academy didn't suck. If ever they did, they wouldn't be this bad.

Outside the doors of the bathroom, further down the hall, a sandy blonde haired girl was walking. Her uniform was neat, her hair pushed back by a hair band. Everything about her screamed rich socialite, but the way she mumbled to herself as she walked was off putting. "Where could he be?" She whispered, placing thinking hard about the things that were bugging her mind.

"This is unfair." She continued, clenching both her hands into fists. "He's gone nearly twice a week!" She added, the blonde's voice getting a bit higher, and her realization seeming to distract her from the water that was currently spreading in front of her coming from the girl's bathroom. Unknowingly, she had already taken the wrong step and slipped, her back colliding with the cold floor as a groan of pain escaped her lips.

That was painful.

Sitting herself up, her hands suddenly felt wet. "What the –"she was saying, her head turning towards the girl's bathroom as she noticed the water flowing. Was the plumbing broken? The girl wondered, standing as she made her way towards the door, silently thankful that it was the girl's bathroom.

"Hello?" She said, pushing the door open, shocked by the scene that greeted her. There stood a girl, older than her by probably two or three years, drenched wet by the place that was practically being flooded by rain erupting from the sinks. Yes, this was obviously a normal sight for any twelve-year-old.

Heather's eyes widened as they flicked towards the sinks and to the blonde girl at the doorway. From all the water pouring down, it seemed to calm her a bit made the tear tracks on her face invisible. But then the girl came. Heather tensed up. "I-I didn't do it, I swear," the chestnut brown haired girl breathed out, "They j-just became this fountain." Man, it sure was getting chilly. The water soaked through her uniform after all.

"Just came out?" She asked, looking at the messed up lavatory. The blonde did not even dare check if the toilets were flooding, but she also knew that this was no accident. Plumbing just doesn't suddenly explode and turn up like this. If anything, she must have caused this, whether she knew it or not. "I – I don't think so." Heather was shivering, and the blonde girl noticed this.

Sighing, the blonde girl closed her eyes and lifted her hands as she whispered something under her breath. All of a sudden, the water began to flow back into the sink. The water that had flowed into the hallway retracted bank into the bathroom and back in the faucets. It was like watching water flow in reverse, if that was even possible.

Just how weird is this day going to get? Heather wondered. She scrunched up her face. Somehow Heather had this feeling she isn't going to use this place in the near future. Scratch that, make it forever. Wait. What did the girl mean by _I don't think so_? Heather was telling the truth! "Are you saying that all of _this_—" Heather gestured around her"—is caused by me?" Then again, the blonde _did_ make the water go back to the sinks. The laws of Physics didn't allow that.

Heather rubbed the back of her neck. "So," she started, "do you have any explanation of how all this happened? I'll take any answer, seeing that you just made the impossible happen."

The twelve-year-old had no idea how to explain things to the older girl that stood in front of her. She couldn't just blurt out '_I honestly think you might have powers like me!_' and not sound like a total lunatic now could she? Instead, the girl decided to step forward, standing in front of Heather. "Ifpesp Vhira," she whispered into her hand, a light blue-ish glow erupting from her finger tips. The blonde girl suddenly began to trace her fingers around Heather's arm, the soft touch practically spreading goose bumps on the older girl's arm.

This day just kept surprising her. Remember when the water calmed Heather down slightly? Compared to what this stranger is doing to her, it was nothing. It gave Heather goose-skin yet calmed her at the same time. Peculiar feeling, if you ask her. "Just how are you doing that?" Heather asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "Again, I'll take any answers; otherworldly or otherwise."

"It's magic." The blonde answered, winking as she took her hand away, Heather now calmer than she was awhile ago. "And I'm serious when I say it's magic." She added, smiling slightly as she thought of a way to say 'You seem to have special powers' in a gentle manner…in the end, she just couldn't think of one.

"You," The twelve-year-old began, pointing at Heather. "Have super powers."

Heather took a step back, eyebrows raised. "Alright. I meant it when I said I'll take any answer," she said slowly, nodding. The whole thought still flummoxed her a bit. What did she do to deserve them? The brunette wrapped her arms around her body. "So, I have the ability to make fountains? What else?" she asked. Then it hit her. "Are you a hero? You know, just like the ones I see on the telly?" Heather must've looked dense with all the questions she was throwing at the girl.

"Who knows?" The girl answered. "Maybe you can control water, I can't really tell, and no, by the way." She added, referring to being a superhero. "No matter how much I want to be one, my parents will never allow me, they don't even know that I can do magic!" She answered; thinking of how her prim and proper mother would react when she found out her precious daughter was a freak. She could see it now, the face that the woman would pull, a mixture of shame and horror.

"What's your name? Mine is Raphaelle Jane." The girl, named Raphaelle, said. "No need to tease me on how it's a boy's name. I've heard that a lot." It was true, one of the most overused teases on her. She could remember very clearly the first time it was rubbed in her face. It was by the person who was causing her problem that had her end up here in the first place. Damn Grayson.

Heather licked her lips, understanding the girl named Raphaelle. It was an unusual name for a girl, and Heather kind of liked it. She mustered a smile, "Lancaster. Heather Lancaster. If it's a boy's name, then why would your parents give it you?" Then, she held out a hand, "Pleasure meeting you, Elle—I hope it's alright for me to call you that, Raphaelle is quite a mouthful."

Raphaelle took the hand and smiled as she nodded her head. "Sure, I'm good with any nickname as long as they don't hold any insulting meanings, and it's a pleasure meeting you too," said the girl happily. "As to why my parents gave me that name, it's as big a mystery to me as it is to you…maybe they thought I had a male genital when I was being x-rayed and got lazy to think of another name."

"At least they feminized the spelling, right?" Heather smirked, "That's something." Suddenly, a light bulb light up in Heather's mind. Both of them have powers. Superheroes have powers (or some seriously advanced ability). "Hey," Heather nudged at the girl, "what would you say if I told you we become superheroes ourselves? No one's stopping us, after all."

Did she just hear this girl right? Her? Twelve-year-old nerd, become a superhero? Did the water hit her hard? It was possible to get brain damage during those cases. Maybe this was one of them. "How are we going to do that?" she asked. "My parents are never going to allow me, and I have homework and training for math competitions and track races," Raphaelle answered, taking the hair band out of her hair and placing it back. Some strands were beginning to go loose.

"I really want to, trust me," said Raphaelle, looking at Heather, "I just don't think I can do it either…I mean, we're both not on the same level as the superheroes like Batman or Superman. We might not even be in level with Robin the Boy Wonder!"

Heather crossed her slender arms over her chest. "Well," Heather began with a smirk, "every hero has to start somewhere, no one will know us since we're going to be disguised," she counted each reason on her fingers, "Oh. Not to mention, Robin is Batman's sidekick, right? He's around your age, yeah? If he can do it, can't you do it too?" But Raphaelle had this doubtful look on her face. "Fine," Heather sighed exasperatedly, "I'll help you with homework or whatever it is you need to do for school."

Raphaelle was still unsure. True enough, she was, indeed, practically the same age as Robin. He was really amazing and all, but she was doubtful if she had what it takes to actually become a superhero. "I – I – I –"she stuttered, sighing as she nodded her head. "Okay, but you swear to help me with my homework?" Raphaelle asked, looking up at her with a look that said '_you better_'.

"You have my word," Heather grinned, and held her hand out for the second time, "Deal?"

"Deal," Raphaelle answered.

* * *

_There you have it, folks. _  
_Oh, this is a collaboration between me and DresdenDoll15_  
_We hope you enjoy it!_

_Criticism is very much welcomed, since I really want to improve my writing..._

_I almost forgot._

_You should check out AnimeFlowerGirl's "Before The Madness"_  
_It's seriously good. _  
_Then I realize she might kill me in my sleep tonight for that, but you just must read her story! (AND YOLO.)_

**_I can't believe I just said that. I hate myself for saying that. But hey, you gotta make mistakes in order to learn right?  
*shot*_**

**_I'll state the obvious: I don't own Young Justice. _**

_Review and I'll love you! (Heh, that rhymed)_


	2. Independence Day

**Chapter 1: Independence Day**

Raphaelle looked out her window as she watched the trees pass by. She hated the car that her father was driving; he didn't understand why he even owned one. What was the point of owning a Rubicon when you don't even like going up mountains? If anything, he just wanted to show off his money to everyone—typical. It's not like he resented being proud. He would brag about his intelligent daughter, his beautiful wife, and his successful company every chance he got. Honestly, the blonde little girl loved her father, but she felt more like a trophy than an actual daughter. She knew he loved her though, and she knew that with every story he told her every night. She didn't care if they say she should grow up and get older, that was a tradition that she didn't want to stop unless actually needed.

"So what are you two planning to do today?" Patrick, Raphaelle's dad, asked, looking at the two teenagers in the back seat. His sandy blonde hair the same shade as his daughter's while he smiled at them through the rear-view mirror. "And sweetie, really, you should take off your coat, it's hot." He added, making Raphaelle turn her attention away from the window to her father.

"No thank you, daddy," she said. "The air conditioning of the car is cold, and I don't want to catch a cold." Patrick smiled as he looked over at Heather who had on a trench coat similar Raphaelle's, except as his daughter's was white, hers was grey. It actually took a lot of persuading for you her to accept it ("What? No. Mr. and Mrs. Jane, you shouldn't, really!" Heather had said), but they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"And how about you, Heather?" He asked, "Don't you want to take off your coat?" His trademark warm smile now being directed at her. He was handsome, yes, and it was obvious that Raphaelle resembled him more than her mother.

Heather politely shook her head, _no_. When asked why, "Same reasons Elle gave," she answered. She was particularly glad that Raphaelle's parents like her. Who couldn't? Heather willingly became Raphaelle's babysitter, and what's more is that the girl didn't charge a penny. Both girls knew that the only reason Heather was over at the Jane mansion is to discuss their secret superhero business...and homework. No one could forget about their deal.

The reason both girls wore coats on a ridiculously hot day was because of their code. You know how Superman goes from this glasses-wearing civilian into superhero with that hairdo most weathermen try to copy but fail? That's exactly what these two are doing. Minus the hairdo part, though. Heather had to bring her worn canvas bag for her cloak since we (or anybody with a slight fashion sense) all know wearing a coat over a cloak that reached your ankles is tacky on every level.

"But Rapha," Raphaelle cringed at the nickname. She hated it. "Why must you wear those shoes?" Natalie, her mother, added. "I bought you a nice pair of three inch heels, why choose to wear those old things?" Raphaelle and her mother had a good relationship, but they just never could see eye to eye when it came to her clothing. She hated those skirts and dresses she bought, but couldn't say it out loud.

"They're comfortable, Mummy." She answered, looking down at the yellow high tops she wore. They were easy to run in and convenient when they were chasing bad guys. Now if only her mother would realize no matter how much she forced her, she just wouldn't wear those stupid heels.

"You never did answer my question." Patrick voiced out again. "What are you two planning to do today?"

Heather shrugged, "Oh you know, just a little bit of sight-seeing here and there. I'm going to take nature shots for Photography class. Whatever classifies as the norm for me, I guess." She patted her bag, which contained her favourite camera, extra batteries, and memory cards. "I don't know with Elle here, though."

"I'm gonna go to a shop and see if I can get a better track suit." She answered, smiling at her father. "You're gonna be at my race next week right, daddy?" Raphaelle asked, batting her eye lashes. He's already missed three, and if he misses another, he is so dead.

"Of course, sweetie." He answered, smiling.

For some reason, Heather had this feeling that Mr. Jane isn't showing up. Really, she's been at every race Raphaelle took part in. What are friends for, right? Anyways, she didn't speak of her thoughts to the blond girl. She hated bringing other people's hopes down. "Pardon me if I seem inane for asking this," the brunette started, staring out the window and out at the moving scenery, "but are we there yet?"

"As a matter of fact," Natalie answered, the car coming to a stop in front of a grand hotel with cream coloured walls and a fountain stairwell on each side of the door. "We are." The group stopped at a hotel. Nice.

Heather got out of the car and took in her surroundings. She turned back and grabbed her canvas bag before shutting the door. "Well, the air sure is a little bit fresher outside," Heather noted before getting out her camera and taking a few shots. Heather and Photography is like bread and butter, spoon and fork, Gollum and the Ring; the list goes on. She's devoted most of her time taking portraits and landscapes of just about anything. Heather dedicated her time on photography more than reading classics (and that's saying something since Heather Lancaster was a Literature Geek), and probably more than breathing itself. But don't be silly.

"Sure is," Raphaelle said, nodding. She came out of the car to stand beside Heather. The older girl was like the older sister she never had. Suddenly, Patrick's cell phone started ringing. The man answered it, and one look on his face told Raphaelle that it was about work. It almost always is. She would bet one of her credit cards that one half of her parents' calls are from work, and the other half would come from one Heather Lancaster. You know, hourly reports on how their daughter is doing and all that jazz.

As Patrick pocketed his phone back, he and his wife exchanged a look. Heather piped up, being the polite girl she was in front of grown-ups, "An issue at work, Mr. Jane?" Raphaelle smirked at her behaviour. That was another thing the two of them shared as a secret: Heather Lancaster was just pulling up a facade so that her parents wouldn't find any reason to strongly dislike the girl.

Patrick nodded. "Yep," he answered, popping the 'p', "Natalie and I are going to go back and fix up the problem. You take care of our daughter, alright?" Raphaelle inwardly rolled her eyes. She had _superpowers_, for crying out loud. Heather just nodded and gave a smile.

"Alright then," Natalie smiled, "we'll just meet up at the hotel at dinner. Try to have fun and be careful." Yes, folks. The parents of Raphaelle Jane trusted the babysitter _that_ much. One would've guessed they were freakishly over-protective, being a rich family with the family motto _being-well-known-has-a-price_ and live with the irrational fear that criminals are always going to be following close by. Okay, maybe not that irrational, but still.

The bell boys all took their luggage from the car as the valet parked the car, transferring it to the hotel parking lot. The two girls headed towards the building, and the interior of the place did not disappoint. The lobby had a roof that was three stories high, a glass chandelier decorating the center of it. Red velvet walls surrounded them, and the furniture for the guests seemed to be of the top quality, expected of a hotel that the Jane Family (well more like just Natalie) would choose.

Heather led Raphaelle to the front desk, seeing as she was older. The desk was long, made with white marble. There were golden plates with labels of 'concierge', 'check-in', 'check-out' and others. "Good Morning, how may I help you?" Said a very…happy woman. Her smile was surreal. She could get into a battle with Joker and still might have a shot to win. It creeped Raphaelle out.

"Jane, Patrick and Natalie Jane." Heather stated, the woman typing out the name and checking for the reservation. Raphaelle was getting impatient and tapping her foot. She wanted to be out there, not in here dealing with a probable female Joker.

"Yes, right here," says the woman. "Now, if you could please surrender five thousand dollars for expenses such as room service and such, you'll be on your way." The twelve-year-old, hearing the words "on your way", took out her wallet and took out the cash needed. Yes, the girl had five thousand dollars in her wallet, she would always found a significant amount there.

Putting the money on the table, the woman's smile was directed at Raphaelle, making her slightly uncomfortable. "Thank you." She said, putting it in the money counter. When everything was settled and dealt with, she handed them two room keys (one to activate the electricity and such in the room and the other for when going out). "You will be staying at room 3215."

As soon as they were out of earshot, Heather shook her head. "That woman was bloody creepy, don't you think?" The brunette asked in the most British accent she could muster. That was another thing Heather loved: everything Brit. She starts saying these British slang in British accents and she's not even a Brit herself.

"Oh really? For what reason? The sickeningly sweet voice or the wide smile that could make babies cry?" Raphaelle stated, pressing the up button on the elevator. The lobby was really crowded, seemed like a lot of people were heading out to Washington DC. Was the president going to give a speech? Highly doubted. "But at least we only have to talk to her once, seeing as Mummy and Daddy are going to be the ones to check us out." She added, the elevator to their left releasing a soft '_ding_' and opening.

Raphaelle inserted the key into the slit on the elevator wall, under the different floor buttons, and the button of the thirty-second floor lit up and the elevator began to move upwards. The blonde girl hated elevators, made her feel nauseous, and to her it felt like hours before the elevator doors opened and revealed to them a magnificent hallway. White walls with a Red Velvet carpeted floor, Raphaelle began to wonder if her mother had a fetish for the red fabric. Even at home they had a lot of furniture made from it.

Arriving at their room, the bell boys had already placed their things inside. When the door closed, Raphaelle immediately took of her trench coat and revealed the rest of her 'superhero costume'. A yellow dress with sleeves that reached her wrists and a length that reached her thighs, black leggings, a pair of yellow high-top sneakers, and finally she took out her black mask from a pocket in her dress and put it on. "Finally! We can patrol!" She said, happy, not even caring for the beauty of the room they were in.

One does not often get to stay in a three bedroom suite with a living room and kitchen that comes with it. The walls were painted a cream-coloured shade while the floors were of white marble. There were three doors on the end that led to different bedrooms, all having their own bathroom, while the living room was decorated with two white couches, a glass coffee table, and a television set. The kitchen was at the far left, having all the latest equipment installed. Yes, a beauty, but all the younger girl cared about was getting out of there and exploring the city with her partner, surrogate big sister, and babysitter.

"Not so fast, Elle," Heather rolled her eyes. She immediately dashed to the floor-to-ceiling window and snapped a photo of the skyline. The view was breathtaking. Heather didn't stop to admire it. The pictures will show that later. Sighing, she said, "I could get used to this. The things these eyes have seen, and it's not even noon!"

Raphaelle raised an eyebrow, before laughing. The younger girl was already used to seeing things like this. Heather gave her an apologetic smile, before setting her camera and bag on the coffee table. Heather took off her gray coat, revealing an ensemble that consisted of a black long-sleeved, high-necked shirt that exposed her midriff, black tights, and black knee-high boots. Yes, the girl has a thing for everything black. Then, she brought out a gray cloak from her canvas bag and put it on. Heather raised the hood and turned to Raphaelle, "Where to?"

"Let's just patrol around and go sightseeing." Raphaelle answered, excitement freely shown in her sapphire-coloured orbs. "I want to see the Lincoln Monument!" She added, opening the first window she could and jumping off. She steadily levitated herself as Heather jumped of as well, her flying ability being really handy when it comes to travelling around fast.

Washington DC was a pretty big place, and with monuments of different presidents to be seen (more for the enjoyment of the twelve-year-old blonde), the White House was there too, and some other structures such as the Library of Congress, so much could be done in only a couple of hours. "Do you think Mummy and Daddy will take us out for my birthday? Or do you think they'll forget again?" Raphaelle suddenly asked, turning to Heather as they flew towards the direction of the Lincoln Monument.

Heather thought about it. She didn't want to upset the younger girl, but she didn't want to lie about it either. Guess she'll just answer it. "Frankly, I don't think they'll remember it," Heather answered, "you know how they don't go to your races and everything." The Jane Family was something. If they were more...close-knit, Raphaelle would be the happiest kid in the universe. Heather would meet a different Raphaelle if that ever happened though.

"Yeah," The blonde sighed, seeing the National Mall already so close. "You're probably right." The next three hours for the two girls were spent looking around for suspicious behaviour and at the same time enjoying the sights that Washington had to offer. They went to the Thomas Jefferson Memorial, Martin Luther King Jr. Memorial, Washington Monument, they viewed the White House and Library of Congress, and with the time now being two in the afternoon, Raphaelle had requested that they view the known home of the Justice League.

The Hall of Justice.

"You sure?" Heather wondered, "They most likely won't let us in. The heroes there don't even know we exist!" Besides, there were heroes to patrol that place? What criminal would think of going to the place? "But fine," Heather said decidedly, "I don't see why not. We're just going to visit after all."

"They let tourists in and look through glass windows!" Raphaelle answered, excitedly. Ever since she discovered her powers and bought all those spell books, she just knew she wanted to be a superhero. Now, she would finally get to see the Hall of Justice, it was a dream come true! "And, we could see Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman! We might even see the whole League if we're lucky!" She added, twisting around in the air happily.

When the big white building was in sight, with the words Hall of Justice written on it, Raphaelle felt her heart beat hasten. "Look, there are some superheroes!" Heather felt Raphaelle grip her wrist as they landed on the ground and sneaked up to get a better look. There they saw Batman, Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Flash with their fellow sidekicks. Raphaelle was practically jumping up and down to get a view; she was short for her age.

"It's Batman and Robin!" Of course, originally being from Gotham, Raphaelle would know them the best. "Heather, look its Batman and Robin!"

Heather rolled her eyes. Raphaelle reminded Heather so much of _her_. Nonetheless, the brunette narrowed her eyes and nodded, "I see them, Elle." She watched as Raphaelle bounced up and down, raised eyebrows included. Couldn't the girl just levitate herself? Maybe excitement got the childishness out of little Raphaelle. "Tell me," Heather asked, "what made you want to visit this place?"

"Uhm…" Raphaelle was unsure how to answer that. She really didn't know how to explain her motives; they were so childish and girly that she felt ashamed. She blushed a slight red as she whispered her answer. "I was hoping I could see Robin up close, I saw on one of the TVs we passed that they were here." She answered, seeing them enter the building with Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter.

The brunette chuckled, "Look's like this little angel is growing up." Heather motioned for Raphaelle to follow her inside. Why? Partly because curiosity is getting the better part of her spirits today, and she wanted for Raphaelle to see...well, you know who.

Raphaelle blushed harder as she followed Heather into the Hall, her eyes widening as she looked through the glass windows. There were different facilities that tourists could see, and like a kid in an amusement park, Raphaelle dragged Heather to see each and every facility. When they finally reached the library, Raphaelle's heart practically stopped. All the walls were covered by shelves; there were computer screens around and a giant keyboard. She noticed that Speedy, Green Arrow's side kick, was saying something to the other sidekicks before storming out. Both girls wondered what could have happened when the members of the League left, Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad being left alone inside.

Both girls watched as they shared a conversation, Robin suddenly typing away on the keyboard and seeming to be hacking into the Justice League security system. "What are they doing?" The twelve-year-old asked, leaning into the glass as she read what they were looking up. Cadmus Labs. "Daddy talked about Cadmus Labs." She suddenly said, facing Heather. "He said that it was a science facility that conducted scientific projects."

Heather's eyes followed Speedy. Someone's being a teenage girl on her period, Heather thought. She quickly snapped her attention back to watching the people beyond the glass. Little windows on the screen displayed the words '_access denied_' a few times before it changed to '_access granted_.' Wait. Is Robin actually _hacking_ the system? What on earth for? Then, she turned to Raphaelle, "Why is Robin hacking the system?" It took a second to realize that Raphaelle didn't know the answer, so Heather rushed before the girl could reply _I-don't-know_ variations. "Never mind the last question. A science facility conducting science projects about what?" Heather wasn't really in on the daily news. She mostly heard of them from Raphaelle: what robbery took place, how the economy continued to suck, among so many others.

"He didn't say." Raphaelle answered, watching as the three ran out of the library. "But I think we should find out." Raphaelle dashed out of the Hall of Justice, Heather behind her, and when they were out, they saw Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad running towards a cloud of smoke. That must have been where Cadmus was located.

"You know something," Heather spoke as she took off in the air, "it surprises me how they haven't noticed us yet. I mean, are we really that good _blending_ in? Trust me, we didn't look like the civilians inside the Hall a while ago."

"They probably think we're just in costume 'cause we're in the Hall of Justice, kids do it all the time." Raphaelle answered, suddenly lifting off from the ground. "Do you think we should follow them?" She continued on, seeing that Kid Flash had already dashed ahead of Aqualad and Robin.

Heather smirked and crossed her slender arms over her chest, "I'm surprised I'm still considered a kid." She turned to look at the three figures that had recently left the Hall. Without looking back to Raphaelle, Heather answered, "I believe we should."

Smiling, both girls flew towards the source of the smoke. They could see Kid Flash running across towards two scientists falling into the ground. As Heather was about to use her powers to catch them, Kid Flash ran up the wall and placed them back in the building, he himself slipping and managing to hold on. Seeing this, Raphaelle had no choice but to use her magic and levitate Kid Flash up. She could see the confusion, and when Robin had landed beside him, it was obvious he too was confused.

Aqualad suddenly created a water transport, lifting himself up and allowing the two scientists to get on. As he got into the building and set the scientists safely on the ground, Heather and Raphaelle landed behind him, shocking all three of the sidekicks with their presence.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, stopping his hacking and taking out a gas bomb and ready to attack. Raphaelle, in a panic, used a spell and pushed Robin against the wall making Kid Flash take hold of her to stop her movement. Robin audibly groaned as Aqualad approached him, his water bearers ready to attack and protect their team mate.

Heather stood there, the hood covering more than half of her face. "Well, that girl redhead is holding saved aforementioned redhead from shattering his tailbone. So I'm guessing she's going to be known as tail-bone-saver," Heather said, quite nonchalantly, "Am I correct?" It was obvious what Robin was asking. Heather just couldn't resist. She was that person who had these different masks for every masquerade, and in this case, she was pulling Miss Sarcastic Pants. It was only Raphaelle who knew the brunette through and through.

"Yeah, and tail-bone-saver would gladly appreciate it if the redhead would let her go before she makes him hallucinate he's a female fashion model!" Temper— that was the one thing Raphaelle could not control. She was sweet, smart, and kind, but once you get her angry, you were asking for a fight.

At the sound of probably becoming gay, Kid Flash let go of the blonde, Raphaelle glaring at him with her cold and hard blue eyes. Aqualad kept his water bearers, sensing no threat, and Robin stood as he rubbed his head. That impact was hard, how did the girl do that anyway? Did she have magic or something? "Yes," she suddenly said, turning to Robin. "I do have magic, if you're wondering."

"Yeah right." Kid Flash suddenly said, the glare being directed at him. "Magic isn't real." He stated, the girl smirking as she was just about to prove how real it was, but Heather held her back with the hood on her yellow dress. They weren't here to fight heroes (well soon to be anyways), they were here to get information on what this Cadmus thing was.

Heather sighed and titled her head to the side. "Redhead can believe in the Big Bang Theory or whatever, I won't care, and it isn't worth proving it to him, Illusionist," Heather said with a seemingly tired voice, "For all you know, he'd still find a way to explain it logically, no matter how illogical it sounds." It was like the first few days after Raphaelle and Heather's deal, the girl would sit and think about what had happened that afternoon, and if there was any scientific way she could explain all of that. In the end, Heather just accepted it, since it already happened and there was nothing she could do about it. She let go of the little girl before turning to Aqualad, "We're here to get information about Cadmus." Right, as if he'll tell you. Way to make a right fool out of yourself, Heather, the brunette told herself.

"Why doesn't Illusionist," Robin suddenly spoke out, pointing at Raphaelle, "over there just read our minds and get what we know." Raphaelle didn't even take it as an insult as she just shook her head. "I can't read minds." She explained. "I just knew what you were about to ask cause it was obvious." Kid Flash was about to speak again, but Aqualad beat him to it.

"We are not sure if you are a friend or foe," He began. "How do we know that you are not to use this information for your own personal gain?"

"I saved Kid Flash's life." Raphaelle suddenly piped up. "And Zephyra isn't murdering you, I'm pretty sure that, that alone proves that we're trust worthy." She added, Kid Flash and Robin suddenly releasing laughter. The blonde twelve-year-old did not find it a tad bit amusing.

"You actually think you two could kill us." Kid Flash let out, clutching his stomach as Robin continued with his laugh. Aqualad sighed, they had a point that they did, indeed, not harm them, but with his team mates antics, it wasn't really helping the situation at all. He was just about to tell them to shut their mouths, when Illusionist suddenly raised her hands. "Trelk dout narodic," Raphaelle whispered, a blue glow erupting from her hands.

Robin and Kid Flash suddenly felt their throats constrict, both of them falling to the floor in silence. They weren't in pain, but they could no longer talk and no matter how hard they tried no sound would come out. Heather wanted to laugh at how red the faces of the two were, Raphaelle just smirking.

Heather had to stop herself from creating a thunderstorm because of her emotions. "Illusionist," Heather said, her tone dead serious, "I know those two are immature egotistical sidekicks, but please, doing that to them does not make us—well, you—trust-worthy enough to be alone in the same room together." She turned to Aqualad once again, "Forgive her," she said, shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Do I have to?" She asked, not really wanting to let go of her spell. She may have idolized Robin, but now she was probably going to be questioning that. With a stern look, Raphaelle sighed, closing her hand and releasing the spell. Both Robin and Kid Flash stood as they glared at her, the blonde returning it just as strongly. "Fine," She said. "I'll play nice."

Aqualad nodded his head as he turned to Zephyra. "Batman has suspicions that there is something more to this building than meets the eye." He began. "We came here to see if that suspicion is correct and to prove to them that we are more than just children that work under their command."

"Rebellious sidekicks?" Heather raised an eyebrow, though they couldn't see it, but the tone she spoke in implied that she did. "Never took any of you to be the rebellious type." You know what they say, looks can be deceiving.

"Robin! Kid Flash!" He called out, the other two halting their story and running towards Aqualad. Raphaelle and Heather followed them, but they saw nothing as Aqualad continued to look at the elevator. What had happened? "Shouldn't the elevators be shut down? There was a fire." Kid Flash commented, the three sidekicks running towards it and Robin checking his computer as he hacked the system.

"That's odd." Robin stated, Raphaelle looking over his shoulder as she looked at the screen. "A high speed express elevator?" She stated, Robin jumping and turning around, coming face to face with the blonde. Looking into her eyes, he found her oddly familiar. "Why would they need that on a two story building?" She added, turning around and looking ad Aqualad, Heather and Kid Flash.

"Maybe we should find out." Kid Flash said, Aqualad busting open the doors of the elevators with Robin taking out his rope and going down the thing. Raphaelle levitated herself down the elevator shaft while Aqualad and Kid Flash slid down on Robin's rope as well. When everything was secure, Heather jumped head first into the shaft and flew down.

"I'm out of rope." Robin commented, swinging as he jumped off of the rope and landing on a thin platform. It had the number twenty-six on it, meaning that they stopped at sub-level twenty-six.

"What scientific projects does Cadmus do?" Heather suddenly wondered aloud, still hovering in the air. "They've got this whole thing underground, so it might be a little more complex than growing mongo beans in a plastic cup or something."

Aqualad spread the door open, revealing a room that looked nothing like a laboratory. There weren't test tubes, there weren't any charts, no screens, no men in white coats. The group of five suddenly heard movement coming from their left, and as they looked, it seemed like a teen foot monster parade was walking towards their direction. What was that? It obviously wasn't anything they've ever seen before, and it even had a sort of smaller version on it perched on their shoulders.

"What is this?" Raphaelle whispered, noticing that one of the smaller creatures was looking at them. It's eyes glowed red, and it seemed like their mind shut down and calmed down, the thought that nothing absolutely wrong coming into their heads. When consciousness returned to them, the giant monsters were no longer walking in front of them. Kid Flash looked from side to side but found absolutely nothing.

Heather shook her head, "They just disappeared—like that?" Weird. She looked to Aqualad, the most sensible one out of their trio, and asked, "What do you think did those little things do?" '_What do you call them?_' seemed a more proper first question, though. Heather thought about it a second too late and voiced out the first thing that came to mind.

"I am not sure." He answered, the five of them all looking at each other. "We might as well look around and find out more then." Robin suggested, Kid Flash and Raphaelle nodding their heads as the five of them began to walk around. There really was something wrong with this place, and now they didn't even know what they were up against! It was surreal, and Raphaelle felt like this really was nothing compared to what she and Heather have done before. She was a bit nervous about everything, and Robin being there was not doing her any favors. She decided to just lag back and walk beside Heather. She felt safer with her.

"So…" Kid Flash began, not liking the silence. "You two some sort of superhero team or something? I've never seen you on the news before or with any of the League members." He added, Robin and Aqualad nodding their heads as they turned to Heather and Raphaelle to explain their situation.

"Of course you haven't, Sherlock," Heather sarcastically replied, "We're _Incognito_, partners-in-crime and all that. Got any more questions, detective?"

"Yeah," He answered, not minding the nickname. "Why'd you start it? Why not become Super Villains? Why didn't you want to just go to the league and tell them you have powers? If the kid ("HEY! I'm turning thirteen in two days!" Raphaelle shouted) could do magic, what are your powers anyways? How –" Before he could continue, Heather had already placed a hand over his mouth, Raphaelle, Robin, and Aqualad amused.

Heather was ticked off. It was easy to do that, just be incessantly annoying, talk a lot, and voila! You have a pissed Lancaster at your hands. Heather Lancaster is a person who, when experiences certain feelings, go to the extreme. Think Tinkerbell. That fairy probably can't hold more than one emotion. All of a sudden there was this creaking; it was coming from the pipes. Remember the first day? Yeah, let's have a recap of that. Before you know it, a few pipes broke, drenching them to the bone, and throwing Heather's hood off. Redhead could probably see the glare that shone through her stormy gray eyes.

"She manipulates the weather," Raphaelle explained, putting her elbow on Robin's shoulder and smirking. Robin pushed the arm off, but the blonde only shrugged, not really caring much. "She can also fly." Raphaelle added, Kid Flash still looking at the now-revealed Heather. She had chestnut-coloured locks that cascaded down to her elbow in waves, but her gray eyes were obviously pissed, making the speedster gulp slightly.

"Atmokenisis." Aqualad said, referring to the power in its scientific form.

"Not to mention but I will mention," Heather said through gritted teeth, "she has psychokinesis. Piss her off, and the environment will be pissed off. Got it, Readhead?" The brunette removed her hand that was covering the redhead's mouth. "Now, if you have more plans to get all the pipes in here broken and eventually drowning ourselves, I suggest we move on," Heather smiled before stepping away from the speedster.

Of course, being Kid Flash, he could not really let the moment pass without giving at least one joke on the subject, and when Robin noticed this and was about to stop his blabbermouth best friend, it was too late. "So tell me, Zephyra, how's the weather going to be today? Hot? Cause you are acting terribly cold." Raphaelle prayed for the soul of Kid Idiot, hoping that he would rest in peace.

A couple of more pipes broke. "Cold," Heather answered with a hollow smile on her face, "I'll make a hailstorm and force you to stay outside. Maybe then the hail would knock some sense into your thick head."

"It won't," Robin suddenly said. "No matter how much hail you throw at his head, it'll just make it worse than help." He continued, laughing.

"Actually, it would probably give him a concussion." Raphaelle suddenly stated out, Robin really feeling that odd sense of familiarity again. Did he know her? Has he met her? He probably had to find out her secret identity to know for sure.

Before anyone else could make further comments, they suddenly ended up in a room filled with pods that seemed to contain living creatures within them. There were tubes attached to the pod, seeming to be connected to the creature as well. "It's harvesting energy!"Kid Flash exclaimed, Robin not believing that these were the things that powered the whole Cadmus Project.

"What are these?" Raphaelle asked, Robin already attaching the USB to the nearest socket and downloading the information that they needed. Raphaelle peeked over his shoulder again and saw that they were living beings created in the facility and that they all had their different purposes. They were called –

"Genomorphs." Robin said, reading aloud. "Cadmus is actually breeding their own living weapons! There are things written here like G-Gnomes and Project Kr." He added, turning around and seeing Raphaelle behind him again. "Do you just like peeping over people's shoulders?" He asked.

"No, I just like doing it to you cause you're short enough to actually let me peep through." She answered, levitating back to Heather's side as Robin shook his head.

"That would actually explain the name of the project." Aqualad said. "Cadmus was a mythological person that tried to create his own race." He continued, making Raphaella suddenly look up at him.

"I thought he just tried to save his sister Europa from being kidnapped by Zeus." She commented, and again Robin got that nagging feeling of knowing her from somewhere.

"School's not in session, Illusionist." Heather chuckled at Raphaelle's intelligence. She went near Robin, also looking over his shoulder. Satisfied, Heather took a step back. "So, Cadmus is breeding breathing weapons for _what_?" Heather questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Learning opportunities are always welcomed." Raphaelle defended, Kid Flash getting bored with the discussion, when he noticed something. These things powered Cadmus, nothing more but this. "I guess now we know why Cadmus is off of the electrical grid." He stated.

Robin hacked more into the system to see if they could find anything on the owner or the scientists and what were they planning, but just as he was about to reach something beneficial, a voice called out from behind them, making them freeze and turn around.

A man with a golden helmet suddenly appeared, Aqualad, Robin, and Kid Flash recognizing him. The man as well seemed shock to see them there in the facility. "Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad," He said. "What are you all doing here?" He continued on, Aqualad just looking at him rather sternly. "What are you doing here, Guardian?" The Atlantean questioned instead of answering.

It was ridiculous to even consider how people like them asked inane questions. She put a hand on her hips, "Oh, we're just having a fine time hanging out here." Then she held out her hands, as if to check her nails. Ever the sardonic. After a second, she dropped her hands, "_What does it look like we're doing?_" God, she didn't know that people like them could annoy the daylights out of her that much.

"You're helping Cadmus make these weapons?" Kid Flashed suddenly asked, Guardian appearing confused. He was about to say more, but the G-Gnome's eyes on his shoulder began to glow red, Guardian silenced for awhile before suddenly ordering the surrounding G-Elves to attack. At the sight of it, Robin and the others ran towards the elevator, Boy Wonder trying to hack into the system and get the thing working.

"Vehafor Vi Dos" Raphaelle whispered, both her hands opened and out-stretched. A blue wall emerged from the floor as the G-Elves began to pound on it with no mercy. The elevator was taking a bit of time, and with the pounding, Raphaelle was already backing up towards them. This wouldn't be lasting for long. "Hurry up!" She said, Aqualad and Kid Flash turning around to be ready to fight.

"Got it!" Robin said, the doors opening and everyone entering as the G-Elves were trapped outside. He pressed the fifty-second floor and Kid Flash widened his eyes. "Why are we going down?" He asked. "The exit is up!" Robin just turned to his friend and sighed.

"Project Kr is at Sub-level fifty-two." He answered. "We're already here, we might as well find out what it is."

Heather looked at Robin as if he just lost his marbles. Then she shook her head, they were here for information, but they weren't here to go on a suicide mission. That's a thought. Every mission is considered suicidal, right? You putting your life on the line. Must be an occupational hazard. "Alright. What information could you remember about Project Kr? Any significant details?"

"Just that it's on sub-level fifty-two." Robin answered. "Oh, and that it's a strong weapon." Raphaelle thought hard, Kr, that term was familiar. It wasn't something that she learned in school but rather something she knew because of probably watching TV or reading her books at home. "Oh. My. God. I think that –" Before Raphaelle could finish her words, the door opened and revealed to them a hallway, but it seemed liked it had eggs growing on the walls and it was made of organs. It actually creeped them out.

Heather felt like hurling. She didn't enjoy the surroundings very much down here. The brunette made a mental note to keep her emotions in check, so as not to make one of them explode. Man, she was such a _girl_. It was empty and quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then she turned to Raphaelle, suddenly remembering the girl being cut off as they landed, "What is it?"

"It was just that Kr –"

"So which hallway do we take?" Robin suddenly said. "Creepy Hallway one, or Creepy Hallway two?" Just as Aqualad was about to answer and give his opinion, the horned creature that he saw in the elevator attacked them from the left hall, making them immediately go running to the right. They heard explosions from behind them and they heard voices as well. The G-Elves were catching up with them already.

They made it to the end of the hall where a door was closed. "Robin!" He called out, the Boy Wonder hacking into the system and opening the door. Aqualad, Zephyra, and Illusionist held off the G-Elves, but when the door opened, they all ran in as Robin closed it again, protecting them.

"As I was saying Kr stands for –"

"Krypton" Kid Flash finished, his voice in a daze. He stared blankly as everyone turned to the sight, and they were all shocked to find a young version of Superman within it. Moving forward, they were all amazed by the sight of it. So that was how the mighty Clark Kent looked when he was younger.

"Robin," Aqualad said. "Hack." The black haired boy nodded as he began to hack the system, getting all the details of the guy sealed within the pod. "Says it's a Superman clone made from Superman DNA!" Robin exclaimed, hearing voices from outside. "And it's been alive for sixteen weeks!" He added, everyone shocked. A clone of Superman? This was really getting dangerous.

"What are the things behind him doing?" Raphaelle asked, pointing the three G-Gnomes. Robin explained that they were supposed to be giving him an education. When the doors were beginning to open, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Robin decided to release the clone. They tried to talk to it, explain what they were doing, but before they could even try, the G-Gnomes' eyes glowed red and he was already attacking them one by one.

Kid Flash ran forward, trying to calm him down with an explanation, but the Superboy unexpectedly grabbed him and threw him against the wall, causing him to pass out. "KF!" Robin had called out, turning the attention of the raging clone back to them.

Heather wasn't sure if they were a team, but she needed an excuse to zap the clone with the lightning that came from her fingertips. The only problem was that she flew too close. The clone grabbed her ankle, and brought her down. Heather clamped her mouth shut. That was painful. But of course the clone wasn't done yet. He just _had_ to throw her to a wall. Are those stars? Heather thought, but didn't have that enough time to think to answer her own question. Everything went black.

"Zephyra!" Raphaelle shouted, about to run towards her side. Robin had stopped her however as he pulled her aside when the Superman clone sent a boulder flying in their direction. "We want to help you!" Aqualad explained, taking out his water bearers and getting ready to fight. The Superboy didn't have any sign of reasoning as he attacked Aqualad, Robin letting go of Raphaelle and helping him out.

They both fought Superboy together, Raphaelle joining in as she got back to her senses. "Troth Ve!" The Illusionist shouted, a blue dome appearing around her and the other two soon –to-be heroes. Superboy banged it hard, causing Raphaelle to get on her knees as she kept her force field up. He was too strong however, causing her magic to be taken back by her body in such a rush that she fell to the ground.

Raphaelle kept her eyes open as she watched Robin and Aqualad fight, barely making out their figures her eyes got blurry. She saw him take out the Atlantean, and she saw him take out the Boy Wonder. As she saw figures enter through the door…darkness overwhelmed her.

* * *

_There you have it! The first chapter._

_**I said it but I'll say it again and again for the duration of this Fanfic: I do not own Young Justice.  
**Thanks again to DresenDoll15, I don't know how she puts up with my weirdness [laugh]_

_****Many thanks to those of you who went out of their way to take time reading the story!  
_

_Oh wow, I just had this weird thought._

_~ Hey I just met you_

_and this is crazy,_

_but here's this chapter,_

_so review it, maybe? ~_

_Oh my God. I'm** that** humourless.  
But seriously though. Review? (Criticism is welcomed, by the way)_

_If you do, LET ME LOVE YOU._


End file.
